Fairy-Tale
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: They weren't a fairy-tale. That was why she rejected him and they were both miserable now...she excepted not to see the raven haired boy anymore because of their break up, but why is he right in front of her kneeling down on one knee? Clare Edwards paled. Eclare! One-shot


**Summary: **They weren't a fairy-tale. That was why she rejected him and they were both miserable now...she excepted not to see the raven haired boy anymore because of their break up, but why is he right in front of her kneeling down on one knee? Clare Edwards paled. Eclare! One-shot

**A/N: **I was going to make this as a story, but I decided to do a one-shot instead. :) I do not and will not own Degrassi. Please review and tell me what you think ^^

**Warnings: **Degrassi spoilers, mild language, talks of depression and bi-polar, young marriage and Eli being a little OOC.

* * *

**Clare...**

Maybe Connor's words were right. That she went just overboard, pushing Eli away causing their 'break'. Maybe she did deserve this...and at this moment Clare Edwards was sure it would be harder to get back with Eli and most likely not, but she felt something within her gave up. She loved Eli, but throughout their entire relationship was a whole mess. Breaking up and getting back together, repeating the cycle once more.

On top of that she lost the election to Drew of all people. Out of all the things in her life she was looking forward to becoming school president. But when Drew comforting her, telling her that he wanted her to become his Vice President, she leaned on him. That what woke her up to her and Eli relationship. When Eli came up to her and Drew, Drew make his way back to his friend Dallas to give them some space, she held her hand stopping him, receiving a confused glance from both boys.

Eli told her the most wonderful news. He got accepted. She was happy for him. She held herself back from embracing him, but she stopped herself remembering Connor's words. They were just friends now, barely. Clare felt bitter, but she bit her lower lip, telling herself stop being selfish. Eli's life was finally getting together even though her entire life was crumbling down.

When he wanted to get back together, Clare couldn't help but to snap at him using Connors and his words against him.

No he didn't mean them, but he did. That hopeful smile left his face, begging Clare to take him back. He was so miserable without her. Clare felt guilty, but she had to be strong. If she give in to him now, their relationship will just go back to breaking up and getting back together hurting one another again. She didn't want that and so, she gave Eli one teary smile, Drew looked uncomfortable between the two.

He wanted his happy ending, but she couldn't give it to him.

"We're aren't a fairy-tale." with that she watched Eli walked away, holding back his tears. He lost her. He lost her for good and that was that thing that scared him the most. The depression from earlier of his relationship with Clare bottled up, the time he wreck his hearse in a hopeless attempt to keep her. His medication made a weak attempt to calm him down.

**Eli...**

When he left Degrassi, he was no longer excited about the college acceptance Clare words haunted him. His entire dream was coming true in her eyes,but really half of them just shattered. He wanted Clare. He wanted to be with her so badly that his heart was hurting with each step he walk away from her. She needed her space...and so did he. Summer was just a week away, and the break before he travel to New York for college maybe he could get over her. His heart hurt once more, waiting for his parents to drive up and pick him up from the campus. No. He doesn't want things to end like this. He felt the urge to do something stupid once more, but he calm him down.

He sat down at the bench staring down at his sneakers, feeling helpless, and that was when Ali, Jenna and Connor found him.

Eli should have blame all this on them. It was Connor's advice that gave him the courage to go after Clare. He was so sure that she would accept him back, he didn't think of why she could have say no at the time. He hur her. He blamed her for the whole melt down fit about finding Cam's suicide. He blamed her for the reason why he couldn't moved on since she always try to get him to talk about it, but now he realized she was only trying to help him. Maybe she did went overload, but she has good intentions and doing them with good reasons.

"So how it go? Are you and Clare back together?" Ali asked, cheery, but the smile on her face dropped as she finally saw the frown on his face.

Eli balled his hands into fist trying to hold himself together. No crying, he's passed that stage a long time ago.  
"No, she wanted a more permanent break up." The words were bitter as he directed them posioningly to Connor who looked confused then guilty the next minute.

Jenna blinked at him confuse. No? She was sure Clare wanted to get back together with him, when the other day she confused that she wanted to tell Eli that she loved him and wanted to get back together. What changed? She glanced at her boyfriend. Oh, maybe the words Connor said earlier when she overheard still effected her.

To both Ali and Jenna, Clare and Eli was the perfect couple. They went through rough times together and come out stronger in the end, but right now they watched a broken Eli got up from the bench and made his way to the truck that just pulled up in front of them.

"You just going to walk away and do nothing?" Jenna snapped.

He stopped, and then he whispered.

"I don't want things to end like this." He still wanted her back and that gave the reason to three of his friends to smile to one enough.

Operation getting Eli back together with Clare is a go.

**Clare...**

**Thursday...**

It had been three days since she rejected Eli. Three miserable days since she last saw him. He had been completely avoiding her at Degrassi and they only have two more days left before Summer hits them giving her the chance not to see the raven-haired boy anymore. He most likely, heading toward New York during the Summer. Her heart sunk. She rejected him and she was right at that aspect that their life wasn't a fairy-tale.

Clare sighed, getting ready for school. Her and Drew had to be there early to meet up with Principal Simpson to discuss some things about the school. Each day, she dreaded, that she might finally couldn't handle anything anymore and end up breaking down crying. Being Vice President to Degrassi kept her busy, kept her busy from thinking of him.

Grabbing her messager bag, she went down to the kitchen when she was surprised to find about two roses with a card attached to them waiting for her. Jake sat at the table, eating his cereal fast, surprising her on why he's up so early in the morning. It was about 5 am. Clare wanted to stop at the Dot before heading to Degrassi.

"Morning." Clare mumbled, passing Jake.

He glanced up at her,

"These came for you, a few minutes ago." He explained, and Clare smiled sadly at her ex and step-brother.

She picked up the two roses and smelled them.

"I thought you broke up with Eli" Commented Jake.

Clare froze and she felt herself becoming undone, she took a deep breath.

"Yes I did." Clare said, sadly, she opened the black envelope.

_To the most beautiful girl in Degrassi,_

_._

.

.

_Eli _

Clare cried.

**Eli...**

On Alli advice he bought Clare roses. He even wrote a small note to give to her, but when he reached her house early in the morning he felt stupid. Of course Clare wasn't up at this time, who was? He was nervous that he haven't checked the time. The past couple of days since his fuck up, he was a mess. He could barely eat and sleep and his parents nearly brought him back to his weekly therapist to see what's wrong with him. He let out a huge sigh leaving the roses to Jake, who promised to give them to Clare.

The shops were opening in town when Eli walked not too far from her house. He glance around, red-eyed, before stumbling down to a shop that sold jewelry. The owner just turned the sign from close to open, eyeing Eli before leaving the door. Eli stared at the window that display many rings and necklace outside.

They were all expensive.

Very.

His eyes landed on a ring that was in the center of them all.

A ring with a small gem in the center. Simple.

The gem was a bright small diamond.

It fit her so well. He bit his lower lip, was he ready to go down this road? Marriage is a huge commitment and not like dating.

Eli thought all the times he went though with Clare. She was always with him helping him. He love her with his whole heart, body and soul but was he ready to step up farther? She wasn't even in a relationship with him anymore. This was a huge risk. He felt himself beginning to sweat. They haven't even had sex yet, but even without that he loved every inch of her already.

Buying the ring will put his trip to New York on hold a bit; as he looked at the price tag.

It was $200.00.

He smiled to himself before entering the store. This was the most crazy thing he done since he crashed his hearse for the blue-eyed girl.

**Clare...**

She haven't seen him at all today.

The note with his handwriting was still to her chest. She couldn't let herself crumbled it and throw it away. She couldn't bring herself to stalk down Eli and tell him it was over, and there was no chance that they would get back together at all, but deep down within her there was. Her heart still longs for him and in dismay, she finally saw him walking toward her, Adam by his side looked very panicked.

She only heard a very words exchanged from the two,

_"Are you sure Eli? You both are very young"_

Before she turned on her heals and ran the opposite direction.

"Clare!"

**Eli...**

He started to think that the roses that he gotten her was a mistake, now she was running away from him. Adam sighed next to him at Clare escapee, before patting his back in acceptance of Eli's choice. He dealt with Drew and he can deal with Eli, besides at least they both truly in love.

"I'm with you on this bro, good luck." Adam smiled, waving goodbye heading toward the office, leaving a half sad Eli behind.

Eli sighed.

The small box with the ring sit heavily in his pocket.

He had to find away to get her alone.

**Clare...**

She couldn't believe herself. Did she just ran away? Now she was being childish. She cursed silently to herself, after English, her last class of the day. The raven-haired boy had made an effort of getting to her but each time he tried she ran.

She just can't see him without breaking down. She had to move on, and it was a big regret that Alli and Jenna corner her in the bathroom demanding answers.

"I don't know what's the problem, Clare, the boy is trying his hardest to get you back. You still feel the same way from him and he was very sorry about what he done, but Clare you have to understand, it wasn't his fault. He been though a lot with finding Cam's body. What will you done in his place?" Alli ranted, and Clare felt angry suddenly. Alli was making it like she was the bad one here.

Through out her and Eli's relationship they both struggled. She was so tired of fighting.

"We're not a fairy-tale Alli." Clare snapped at her friend.

"Life isn't a fairy-tale, Clare. The boy loves you and you loves him. From experience, relationships isn't all lovey-dovy and happy memories. They also filled with bad memories and so you can look back at them and smile, knowing that you both have great memories. Without the bad there is no good." Alli lectured for the first time to her best friend, and suddenly she felt sad and guilty. Why was she seeing their relationship in black and white?

She loved Eli.

**Eli...**

He had finally caught up to her and she hasn't run away yet.

He sighed in relief. He walked up nervously to her, and she glanced at him silently, before looking down at her shoes guilty.

There was barely anyone in the hallways now, most had gone home or to The Dot. Eli looked up at Clare hopefully, reaching down slowly for the small box.

"H-Hi...thanks for the roses." She whispered, it was awkward.

"I'm sorry, Clare." Eli started before he stopped when Clare raise her hand to stop him from speaking.

"No, I'm sorry Eli. I should have listen to you, but I was clearly thinking of...myself." She muttered, not noticing that Eli had knelt down on one knee and holding out a box, opened with a small diamond ring. When she finally noticed, her speech was cut short, she was stunned. She paled. Was he really proposing to her?

Her throat dried. They weren't even together anymore.

This was so wrong.

They were so young.

They have their own lives to start.

Millions of thoughts passed though her mind.

"Clare Diana Edwards will you marry me? I know we both are young. I know we both have a lot of things to learn-

"Eli" She hesitated.

"Please listen to me first." His emerald eyes begged.

"I'm not saying that we should get married right away, we can wait for years before the wedding. What matters is that I love you and I know you love me. Life isn't a fairy-tale, but I will make our ending a fairy-tale, I promise. So please Clare Diana Edwards please marry me and become my wife." He wanted to add something sarcastic in his proposal, but he decided against it.

He watched her reaction, flashing between shock, love, and sadness.

She had doubts...but Eli was willing to wait for years before they wed, meaning they could both finish college first.

He was being rash again, just like that other time with Morty.

Her heart soared, she closed her eyes, and for once in her life she shut down her head.

He loved her.

and she loved him.

It felt like hours that he kneel like this. He felt everything within him became depressed. She refused..., but when she smiled brightly at him, she felt his heart skipped.

"Yes." She finally answered.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring figure. It would be fun explaining this to her parents.

Maybe they could have a zombie wedding?

He got up off his knee watching Clare admiring the ring with a bright smile.

He embraced her and at this moment they both knew that they made the right choice.


End file.
